Two Birds of a Kingdom
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "Gods no, Robin! Don't take this the wrong way!" he groaned. "Then don't make it easy for me by acting like a wyvern in heat." During and Post Game, Chrom x Female Avatar/Robin


**A/N:** I was going to send this in for a contest, but I was embarrassed because it might be too mature. I'm sure that if it is, no one would criticize it on here. So this is for Chrom this time. I actually think that Nintendo wants them together because their supports are more...mature than anyone else with the female Avatar. But that's all my opinion. I hope you all like this!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

* * *

In a lone tree in the midst of a field of emerald, a large nest was stationed on a few of the many branches. The young hawk in it glanced at the area with wide eyes, searching for something it could recall, but it was all alone. The eagle spread its tiny wings, preparing to go into flight, when it hopped off the home. The fall was agonizing as its wings were sprawled out, flapping ceaselessly, plummeting to its demise. Until, an older bird of prey caught it in its talons, lifting the hatchling to the nest. He released the female, giving her a glare before situating her so she wouldn't tumble out of her home. The young female gazed at him with only a curious look, confused as to why it had gotten help.

Robin awoke in the middle of the night, remembering the dream vividly. She could not understand the meaning, nor contribute to the symbolism of the eagle who helped her. She knew that the young eagle was her, lonely with no one to reassure her. She, like the baby eagle, had no memories. She was just as young-minded.

It took less than ten seconds for her to cart herself from the bed to outside her tent. With only her small clothes and a long nightshirt, Robin was smoothly walking out into the camp. She didn't care if she was seen, she wanted to avoid the dream that haunted her mind. Dreams like these had burdened her since she arrived in Chrom's Shepherds as she had to learn everything all over again. It was a grand thing that she manged to know how to eat and speak, or Chrom would never have been able to assist her.

Speaking of Chrom, Robin blushed at the thought of the bluenette and his strong body that she could only wish that she had custody of. She pondered again of the moment when she caught him in the bath. She had mused over his wound for a few days before he was alright again. She often wondered if he would get married to one of the other talented women of the group, but he was not betrothed to a woman, instead steering clear from them altogether. Soon, all of the women were married except for her. And Chrom appeared to be the only bachelor that aroused her mind with intriguing thoughts. She wanted to be the woman at his side, his lover that only he could dwell in, his reason to give everything his all for. Yet it was not to be. He was her commander and she was his tactician. There were to be no relations with that. It could prove fatal in the long run if they were to tread that path.

She reached the river near where the camp was and splashed her face with the cool liquid, instantly awakening her fully. She didn't want to cause anyone trouble with her thoughts, so she found that it was unnecessary for her to wake anyone to complain. Besides, the fight with Gangrel was quickly escalating. Everyone had to be in tip top shape if they were to survive each of the fights. Even the newcomers, Nowi and Gregor, were working tirelessly like they were already in the group.

When a hand touched her shoulder when she was finished calming herself, Robin quickly realized that she hadn't brought a weapon nor told anyone where she went to. She resumed to punch the person in the stomach, only for the person to grunt and collapse near her feet. She was about to continue her assault on the mysterious intruder until she realized that it was Chrom.

She gasped, kneeling to him so she could attempt to help him get up. He was clutching his abdomen, breathing heavily by the time she helped him up. She noted his hair being a complete mess, his nightclothes still on him, but the only difference than her was that he had Falchion strapped to his chest. It surprised her that he was easily hit when he wasn't covered in his armor. "Chrom, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know it was you," she briskly apologized.

Chrom recovered from his daze the second that Robin started apologizing for her actions. Chrom shook his head, lightly leading her hands away from his form. "No, no. I shouldn't have startled you. I should have at least called out your name. But that was some punch. I know now that I really shouldn't anger you or you'll have my head." He stood up straight, still feeling the throb of pain in his diaphragm from when she hit him.

The brunette's eyes saddened when he pushed her hands away from him. It could only mean that he was angry at her for what she had done. She only wanted to protect herself, was she really that much at fault here?

Chrom lightly tugged at her arm, as he had them both come to a sitting position in the grass. "Well, I guess it's a little too late to try to ask properly what got you awake, so I'll ask as normally as I can. What are you doing up? It's not healthy to wake up in the middle of the night just to wander off without your sword or tome."

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for...dreams to plague me..." she replied, trailing off slightly at the end of her reasoning.

"What kind of dreams? Has this been happening for awhile now?"

She nodded. "Yes, ever since I joined your group." She blushed wildly, shaking her head. "But it has nothing to do with being treated badly by you! You and the others give me more respect and kindness than I could ever ask for, but this dream was...confusing, to say the least."

Chrom tilted his head, desiring to understand what she was talking about. "Could you elaborate for me? I have to say that I'm confused too. What happened?"

"I remember an eaglet, representing me, trying to fly out of its nest. But I couldn't control my wings and couldn't fly. Then another eagle, a young one, mind you, caught me and took me back to my nest. I don't understand who that was supposed to symbolize or if it has some underlying meaning that I should be aware of. So I feel very lost." She explained the dream as thoroughly as she could, but it was quickly fading from her memory. The only detail that bothered her was that she didn't know the reference to the other eagle. She needed to know who that meant.

"Hmm...Not much to go by. I'll give it some serious thought though. You, however, should get back to sleep. We're going to need you tomorrow for when we train for getting Emmeryn back." He touched her hand with his, rubbing the mark on the back of her hand softly. "So will you at least try to get some rest, Robin?" he asked earnestly, clutching her hand as she got immediately flustered.

"Yes, sir! Right away!" she responded, heading back to her tent. It was but a week later when he proposed his love to her, giving her the precious ring used by his past ancestors. Also, she was pleased to be honored the privilege of becoming Chrom's most trusted lady in all the lands. Things were starting to brighten up for the tactician.

A slightly older version of the eagle flew gracefully in the skies, owning all its remaining territory as a male hawk flew slightly above her. She landed on one of the forest's tree's branches, gently nestling its wing as if tempting the other bird to approach it. The male soon found himself on the females back, then off again in a few seconds. The female and male stand on the branch together, eyes only on their new mate.

Robin opened her eyes, glancing at herself in the mirror of a back room of the church. She twirled slowly, watching herself in the glass, as if trying to detect any mistakes in her hair or dress. Olivia stood off to her side, holding Robin's bouquet of calla lilies with a smile on her blushing face.

"You look radiant, Robin. Chrom should be lucky," she said, reaching the peak of her bravery. She was the tactician's maid of honor and the priest's wife who had provided Robin many days of smiles and a shoulder to cry on when she had feminine problems.

The brunette turned to the pink-haired maiden, shaking her head. "It's the other way around. I'm lucky to have reached Chrom's heart. The death of his sister almost made him lose his mind because of the sadness. He often spent many of the days before the fight crying on my shoulder. I wish I had done more to make him more happy besides sitting there, holding him to my chest like a crying babe..."

"No! He wouldn't want anything more. Men do not like to cry. So him showing his weakness to you easily, asking for your shoulder to cry on is just the medicine he needed," Olivia protested, catching Robin off guard.

She smiled at the younger woman, giving her a tiny hug. "Thank you, my friend. You really know how to both flatter me and make me feel like I'm wanted."

"Of course you're wanted. We wouldn't be a big happy family without you. Now, we should be getting out there...Are you sure that no one will be looking at me?"

Robin giggled. "Maybe for a few minutes. I'm sure that only Libra will have his eyes on you the entire time. In fact, the embarrassment would befall onto me. For none of the soldiers have seen me in a dress before."

Olivia handed her best friend the flowers and then went on ahead to stand on the altar with all the other bridesmaids: Panne, Nowi, Lissa, Sumia, and Miriel. The groomsmen lined up were Gaius, Stahl, Vaike, Donnel, and Kellam (who was actually remembered!) with Frederick as his best man. This left Robin all alone to walk down the aisle, for she had no parents or siblings to walk her down.

When the church doors finally opened for her arrival, the music playing gallantly, she stepped out. Chrom and her locked eyes the entire time she was walking down. She reached the altar without a single trip and blushed at Chrom's intense gaze at her. They were transfixed with one another as Libra began. The rest of the wedding turned into a blur as the vows were exchanged and the rings brought by Ricken. The two slipped the rings onto the other's finger and grasped each other's hands like it was their lifeline.

Finally, the long-awaited words from Libra came. "You may now kiss the bride." Chrom instantly took the chance to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her in for a deep, drawn out kiss that had everyone cheering. The kiss ended too fast for the couple, the two trying to catch their breath with goofy grins on their expressions. They walked down the aisle, only to be parted abruptly.

Maribelle took Robin from Chrom, taking her to the back room. It was then that the poor girl was lathered with vanilla body lotion on her arms, legs, and cleavage to her dismay. When she was about to question the aristocratic woman, Maribelle quickly answered. "You and Chrom have to produce an offspring tonight. So that means I will give you assistance with winning over his heart. You are to approach him and seem like you are playing hard to get. He will smell the aphrodisiac on your skin, you give into his and your raging hormones, and voilà! A child will soon follow!" She clapped her hands together, emphasizing the excitement.

"Wait, Chrom and I are supposed to do _what_?!" she asked in a serious tone. The tactician was not pleased with what she was expected of on her first night of being a wife.

"Well, queens and princesses before you would lay with their king or prince and create a heir for the kingdom. We are also going to have to listen to you to see if you actually perform the act. This is supposed to be natural, dear. Were you not informed of this by Chrom?" Maribelle inquired, her lips pursed in confusion.

"No. He had not," she seethed out, crossing her arms. "It's bad enough that he hardly considers me a full-fledged woman, but now we have to...Why does this have to happen now? Why not when we're both ready?"

"It is because we do not want the respective parents to die before a heir is born. I'm afraid that with you two, it could take a few unwanted years before even considering it." Maribelle lifted Robin up from her seating position. "Now go! Hurry along back to your room together!"

The door was slammed as soon as Robin was pushed out. A slight pause took place with the blue-eyed female staring at the door. "That was the crudest statement she has ever said to me!" she grumbled, then found herself in Chrom's arms.

"What was?" he questioned before they both were being pushed to the private part of the castle. They were given the ability to get into their room before, once again, another door was slammed and locked behind them.

Robin crossed her arms, ungracefully sitting on the bed, the bed creaking with the added weight. "Well, that was something I did not want to happen." She glared up at Chrom. "Now what were you supposed to tell me about a child that I didn't even know we were supposed to have?" she growled, earning a scared look on Chrom's face.

"You're not going to start throwing things at me, are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh no, I'm not going to at all," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That's good." He sat on the bed next to her. "You...smell really good."

Robin resumed to glower at him. "No!"

Chrom held his hands up in defense and nodded. "Okay, okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I already changed the laws by not marrying a princess, so I can break another one."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you, Chrom? Not a 'proper and prim lady'?"

"Gods no, Robin! Don't take this the wrong way!" he groaned.

"Then don't make it easy for me by acting like a wyvern in heat."

"Look, let's just change into our normal bedclothes and just get some sleep. I'm sure that we're both going to need it for what tomorrow will bring."

She glanced at him before getting up from the bed. She went to the closet and pulled out one of his nightshirts and began to strip herself from her wedding gown. Chrom took some of his bed trousers and took to the other side of the room. After completing their successful getting out of their important garments, they both met near the bed. The couple stared at each other, then the bed.

"Am I supposed to get in first, or are you?" Robin questioned, uncomfortable already.

"We both get in together." He took her hands and led her to the bed, laying her down and then climbing in himself. He wrapped the covers up to their chests before noticing that his new wife had her back to him. "What's wrong?"

"I've never shared a bed with someone...I'm not sure I can react normally to this," she fretted, clutching the sheets.

Chrom lightly tenderly kissed the joint between her shoulder and neck and fully covered them up. "It'll come naturally soon," he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you."

Robin turned to her husband, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you too, Chrom. You've made me the happiest woman in Ylisse."

"Can I still have a few kisses before bed?" he inquired, causing the young woman to glance up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Will you wait until I'm good and ready before you make a foolish move on me?" she retorted with a mocking voice. She didn't wait long before she sighed softly. "Okay, just a few." She tilted her head up as he leaned his down, slowly grazing his lips against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her sides up and down as she slung her outside arm around his shoulder. Their legs tangled together as Robin laid herself on her husband's chest. She placed her hands on his cheeks, lightly moving her thumbs across his skin. She parted from him, both breathless. He brought her closer, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she fell asleep. A few weeks later, she finally allowed him to initiate a move on her.

A young mother eagle stood over its eggs, scouring the land and sky for any predators that could harm her children. She hopped on the edge of the branch where the nest was, then took off into the sky to stretch her wings. When she flew back to the nest, finding that nothing changed, she prepared the eggs for when she would sit on them. She turned the two eggs, making sure that they would be safe as she watched over them. She then sat on them, cozying up as she waited patiently for the time she would switch with her mate.

Fabric slid down her shoulder as the brunette woman situated her dress. A dark purple gown flattered her assets, her pale shoulders revealed along with the majority of her neck too. Robin appeared uncomfortable as she attempted to reach the buttons in the back of her gown that made the dress almost fall from her figure. Why she had never hired a maid to assist her? She will never know, since she was probably going to suffer the entire time she was in the dress. Dresses were never her ideal passion, in fact, her wedding day was the only time she could recall being in a gown as extravagant and beautiful. Then again, she had help from Olivia back then.

Chrom awoke to his wife making silent pleas to have assistance for her dress. He smiled softly, getting up and buttoning her gown in the back, tossing her brown hair onto her shoulder beforehand. She gasped in surprise, unaware that Chrom had even moved from his sleeping position. It was then that she tried to get a hit in, but instead saw Chrom's face before the impact. She composed herself, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment. Chrom chuckled at her antics, having to be on edge at any moment due to the struggles of war. In fact, both had to sleep with an eye open most of the war. When there seemed to be a time of peace, they adapted and slept soundly.

"Chrom? What are you doing?" Robin asked, turning to him. She noticed him shirtless and blushed instantly. "I-I thought you were asleep."

"How can I sleep when my wife is having problems with her dress? You know you could've just wore whatever you like, a cloak, some of my clothes..." he trailed off, running a hand through her brown tresses.

She huffed quietly. "It's not like I can fit in my clothes anymore. I had to have this specially tailored to fit me properly. Lissa said it looked...appealing to you..." She avoided eye contact with him as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm glad that you like to ponder on my thoughts before you make decisions, but suffering isn't what I would find 'appealing' on your beautiful face." Ever since the day he proposed his love to her, asking her to marry him, he's been protective of Robin. Chrom would be by her side most of the day, not that she minded, and embrace her, caress her many times throughout the day to show that she was loved. He touched her burning cheek, a small smile gracing his lips. She sighed in return, leaning into his hand with longing.

"I feel as though I am meant to provide safety to your army and devotion to your needs," she muttered, only to be silenced by Chrom's lips on hers. With the best of her ability, she let herself nuzzle into the kiss, Chrom holding her with so much adoration and appreciation. Her heart leapt in her chest at the increase of blood circulation from her nervousness.

"No, you are to be my love and my life, as well as Ylisse's wonderful queen who cares deeply for everyone in the land. It's what you have been doing, and I'm sure you will keep to it. Because that is the woman I adore, the woman that I am proud to have married." He poked her nose tenderly, making her eyes go teary. She sniffled and Chrom was suddenly apologizing for if he hurt her, along with asking if she was in pain.

She shook her head, earning a puzzled stare from her husband. "No...You care so much for me. When we first met, back when I had absolutely no idea or memories, you didn't seem like you had any interest in me. But as I pestered you, you learned to love me? As I did all I could to feel like I could belong, you regarded me more than just a tactician? I still can't grasp that." She began to sob softly as he held her to his chest. "Why me? Why did you love me and not Sumia, or Maribelle, or some other girl in the army?"

Chrom led her to the bedside, placing the hiccuping, emotional woman onto his lap. "Shhhh...shhhh...I picked you because you and I have a bond, a link that allows us to understand one another, love one another freely. We could become so much more, do so many things together. Plus, I knew you were the girl for me when you can handle yourself fairly well in the battlefield and in my soul." He moved her palm to his heart, allowing her to feel the steady beat of his heart as he blushed lightly.

She intensively watched his expression change, his sincerity in the tone of his voice, and grinned like a fool. "Thank you, Chrom. I don't think I can regain my memories, but with you, I can at least gain new memories that will be remembered until the day I die."

"That better not be anytime soon. Don't think you can get off that easily. We still have many years to learn and mess with each other." He flashed her a toothy smile, making her laugh and playfully punch his bicep.

She smirked. "Speaking of learning, I have to say I know a weakness of yours, my King."

"Oh?" he asked, playing along.

She led her lips to his neck, just below his ear and watched as he struggled with lust. Her job was to learn and adapt, so she had done just so with her husband, mapping out all areas in which to utilize when the time came. Robin removed her mouth as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"That's not fair. I still haven't learned anything of you yet!" he announced, causing the girl to giggle.

"Hey, no one said it was easy determining what makes you tick. Especially when it leads to you breaking things. By the way, ever fix Frederick's lance?" she smiled mischievously.

Chrom shook his head. "Don't even mention it to him. He's probably going to think one of his soldiers did it."

"You're not going to take responsibility? That's a shame. He would let you off the hook. Maybe I should tell him that I did it." She placed a hand on her chest, a confused look replacing her smile.

"It's a bluff. He wouldn't do anything to you with or without our child involved." Chrom wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "In fact, I doubt he would think of you as the culprit."

"Which would lead him to you because he knows I would do anything to cover up your breakage moments."

"Damn, you're really good at this... I guess I better tell Frederick to get it over with." He sighed, but she wouldn't leave his lap.

"No, I think you should stick around and figure out more of your weaknesses. I don't think you know half of them."

"Try me. I can learn yours too. Like how you blush over every little thing at the drop of a hat."

"Only for you, Milord."

"Let's get started, my lovely Queen."

Two eaglets cuddled against one another, attempting to stay warm as their father watched over them, his eyes focused on the surroundings. The father then proceeded to seat himself on them, making sure that they will be the right temperature when their mother returns. The tiny eaglets made no noise, instead welcoming their father to the nest. Soon, the mother was soaring through the sky, the clouds seeming like fluffy swirls in the sky against the female's shadowy form. She landed next to the nest, the father getting up and allowing the mother visitation. She hopped to her children, quickly feeding the two young birds before shooing her mate away to gather food for the young and himself next. She then proceeded to sit on her children, mimicking the father's actions with a motherly attitude.

Crying could be heard at midnight in the castle. The exalt and his queen were unprepared for the sudden cries, both groaning as they tossed in their bed. The female weakly stood, but was stopped by her husband, who rubbed his eyes as he explained, "I can get them this time. You get some rest, my love. I'm afraid that you're tiring yourself."

"Are you sure that you can handle them yourself?" she slurred under her weary state, unable to sound coherent anymore. Her vision was fading quickly, causing the dark figure in front of her to appear blurry and unrecognizable.

He nodded, then noticed her state. "Sure. Just get back in bed. If I can't handle them myself, then I'll come and get you," he reassured, placating the new mother back into their comfy bed. But she was not pleased with his hasty answer. In fact, it made her uncomfortable the more she pondered on it.

Chrom, however, rushed to the nursery to find two figures in the crib, one thrashing about and the other sleeping like a log, unaware that there was even a problem. Chrom lifted up Morgan, the weeping babe and held him to his chest, attempting to rock him to sleep. His wails didn't halt, only intensified with their father's nervousness. He sighed irritably, considering carting himself back to Robin and begging for her to help. An hour ago, both the children's diapers were changed. There was no way that could be bothering him. Not to mention he was fed a few hours previously, same with his younger sister. Now the new father was confused.

Rocking Morgan in his arms for another minute, the crying still not subsiding, he then took his child to Lissa's room. Lissa, Chrom's sister, was not the best when woken up, but would gladly assist with her niece and nephew when given the moment. He knocked on Lissa's door, finding it open in a flash, a glare on the smaller woman's face. "What do you want, Chrom?" she questioned through clenched teeth until she noted the baby's presence.

She blissfully stole the little boy from her brother's arms, holding her instead. "Aww! You don't want Robin involved with the baby this time, don't you? Well, I'm sure that all Morgan wants is your aunt's cuddles!" she cooed to the child.

Morgan still bawled, his tiny hands trying to grasp nothing, still moving about. Lissa whimpered at Morgan's ill-tempered response and handed him back to his father, not changing attitudes. The teenage girl glanced up at her brother's somber expression forming.

"Yeah, I think that you should take him to Robin. Maybe she will know what to do. He might just need feeding. You should consider the whole 'wet nursing deal' with her again so you guys don't fall asleep during war planning again."

"I did. She slapped me in the face for even thinking it let alone voicing it. She said, 'If my child is going to be fed by another woman, then I would not be considered the twin's real mother.' Then she continued with more that I don't seem to remember about," he complained. She giggled inwardly at her brother's sour luck.

Leaving Lissa to fall back asleep, Chrom begrudgingly traveled back to the nursery, along with a sobbing child. When he entered, he noticed Robin seated in the rocking chair. He opened his mouth, but shut it in a hurry. She smirked in reply, getting up and taking Morgan from Chrom's hold. "I thought you said you could handle them," she mused, watching as Morgan's cries ceased almost immediently.

Chrom pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as a way to defend his manly pride. "That's not fair," he muttered.

"Don't be like that. Grown men do not pout. If anything, you should be thankful that Lucina is a daddy's girl. It doesn't hurt if your son is a mamma's boy, in fact, it's normal," she claimed, evaluating Chrom's melancholy face.

Chrom didn't relax, especially when Lucina started to quietly sob. He peered down at her in the crib to find her staring up at him with big cerulean orbs, full of pointless tears. His heart ached, desiring to calm his daughter from her troubles. He lifted her up into his arms, whispering soft reassurances to his girl as his wife watched from afar. She giggled, placing the sleeping Morgan back into the crib.

Lucina calmed slightly, but didn't completely quell her sobs. Chrom finally understood what she needed. "Um...I think she might need fed this time."

"Sure thing, Chrom," she replied with a laugh.

The two young eagles stood over the edge of their nest, grasping the outside world with optimism. Their parents stood a safe distance away, watching them with protective, hawk-like eyes. The older of the two went to jump first, flapping their wings haphazardly before jumping off the edge, talons scraping against the sticks as it left. This young hawk flew out into the distance, spiraling around before leaving the nest. The second eagle, however, was more timid than its older sibling.

The blue haired woman stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes gazing over each and every part of herself, checking for any errors her mother made. "Don't fret, Lucina. It's your wedding day," Robin said in attempt to cheer her daughter up. She seemed frozen, just staring at herself and her mother from the mirror's reflection.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, unsure if this was right for her. "I don't know if I should be doing this...What if he doesn't love me the way he claims he does? What if there's another girl that's much better looking than me? What if-" she stopped herself, not wanting to think about possible outcomes concerning her fiancée. Gerome was a man with not much to say, only actions proving his emotions.

Robin arranged her daughter's hair in a tight bun, tying it with anger involved in it. "I would hope not. He gave your father and I his word that he would not harm you at all. If he has a woman, he'll be expected to go back to Valm in shame. And his dragon cannot help him there."

"Please, just don't hurt him! I know father threatened him numerous times! I don't want him forced with me! I want him happy, but with me..." she glanced down, staring at the engagement ring. Her mother seated herself next to her, her other children, Lucia and Mark nearby.

"You know. My father and I didn't get along. He was not pleased with the union of me and Chrom. Since I lost all my memories, I didn't recall him. Yet he had control over me enough to try and murder your father, but that was not the case. Together we defeated him and grew deeper in love. It doesn't matter how others think, as long as it concerns your heart and his. If you know he isn't sincere, honestly, then don't go through with this. But if you have faith in him, then forget your stubborn father and get married." She held her daughter's hands. "Just remember to visit us from time to time."

Lucina stared at her hands again, intertwined in nervousness, as her two younger siblings padded up to her. Both handed her a few daisies, saying, "Big brother Gerome got them for you!" It was then that Lucina made her decision.

"I want to go through with this, Mother," she spoke with a determined tone. She kissed her brother and sister's foreheads, causing giggles to erupt from their lips. "Thank you," she whispered, then stood up straight when her father entered the room.

"Are you ready for this, Lucina?" Chrom inquired, extending his hand for her to take. "There's still time to back out if you need it."

The young woman glanced back at her mother, answering, "I'm not lost anymore. I want to proceed with the wedding!"


End file.
